The Mirror: TV dimensions 1
by MiraculousLiliyPhan
Summary: Grace M. and Nathaniel K. have gotten a chance to go to the TV dimension. In fact they get to see the Miraculous characters! Let's see what mischief and adventure they get into! OCXOC and the love square.
1. Prologue

**The Mirror: TV Dimensions 1**

 **Prologue:**

Hey, I'm Grace. I seem like a normal sixth grader but I'm not. I am a dimension traveling, magic wielding, secret agent. Oh and so is my BFF Nathaniel. So I once found a magic mirror in my basement and of course I went through it like any shy curious girl like me would do. Well a 10 year old fifth grader would do. So when I went through I met Captain Time keeper and protector of all dimensions and his son Tanner(clumsiest person I have ever met). Captain T gave me a bracelet which helps me go to my missions since Tanner had a football and tripped on it which sent it flying towards the dimension mirror. I also, got magic powers and other powers too.

"Hold up Grace!" I turned to see Nathan, Oh yeah, I'll do his story too. So After, a few missions; A family moved next to our town house. I went over to see exactly who they were. That's when I met Nathaniel. Me and Nathaniel became friends right away. So on one of my special missions he got to go. Only if you could have seen his face. So he got powers like I did and has a style more suitable for boys that's why it looks more like a watch than anything. Well, I guess that's all you need to know about Nathaniel and I.

-Grace Marks


	2. Chapter 1

**The Mirror: TV Dimensions 1**

This chapter

 **Chapter 1:**

Summer, One time before school starts, a time where there is happiness. Or a time where a girl is very, very bored. That girl is me, Grace. I have been waiting and waiting until 10 o'clock comes. Which is a very long time. Nathan is coming. I decided to watch my favorite show Miraculous. Until I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to door and opened it too see Nathaniel.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"So should we play a few games." He suggested.

"Sure." I answered. So we played the game of life and monopoly until a soft glow surrounded the room. Our bracelets started to glow. Yes we have a new mission. Nathan and I started to hurry to the basement we pressed the charm on our bracelets and Captain T. showed up.

"Grace and Nathaniel, this is not a mission-"

"Come On!" Nathan shouted.

"This is a privilege," He continued as he glared at Nat."You get to go to a part of the TV dimension." He finished. "Do you have any ideas where to go?"

"Miraculous tales of ladybug and Chat Noir!" I shouted.

"Do you agree with her decision?" Captain T asked.

"Sure I can go along with this." he answered.

"Here you go." Then the mirror started to fizz and we got ready to jump. When we went through everything seemed to change. I seemed to have gotten taller. Wait a minute aren't Marinette and Adrien 15? Oh No. When I looked around I was in a really nice apartment. There was 2 rooms and everything for 2 people to live. _Nathaniel and Grace, this is where you will live for the_ _privilege mission thing. When you come back to your dimension, nothing will change not even the time. So you will try to help the characters._ _You are enrolled transfer students._ Okay so that's what we're going to do. I checked the time 7:00. okay we still have some time to eat since school doesn't start for another hour.

"Hey Nathan lets eat." I said to him So breakfast was there. Eggs, bacon for him, apple juice for him, and tea for me. So soon enough we were finished and it was time to go to school. I decided to magically create backpacks for us well those things that Adrien has. We started to walk over to to Collège Françoise Dupont. People were staring at us A LOT of people. So I guess there goes being normal. We went to Mr. Damocles office to get our schedules. I saw marinette and walked over to her.

"Hey Marinette!" I gleefully introduced myself. She looked at me and looked at me weirdly.

"Oh hey you are the new girl from America right. How did you know my name?" She asked. Whoops. He-he.

"I just am psychic, well I found out that I have most classes with you so I'm wondering if you could help go my way around here." I replied. So we walked to our first class. I didn't know where to sit but I decided to wait for the teacher.

"Hello class, we have two new students from America." Everyone was staring. "Their names are Grace Marks and Nathaniel Kinister."She told the Class."Grace you sit in Marinette's row and Nathaniel sit in Adrien's Row. But before I could sit down Chloe started to comment her mean stuff at us.

"Hmm the new kids look like they came from the dump." I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my pink high-top converses, black leggings and my favorite pink shirt on top. Nathan was wearing Blue high-top converses, jeans, and his navy blue sweater. I saw nothing wrong.

"Chloe you shouldn't pick on people who are innocent so you can just get back to your seat." I can believe I just said that. I looked at Nat and he was shocked too. My face became really warm. I just went to my seat. Class just went on as normal. Marinette started telling me about how perfect Adrien is whoo hoo. You know what soon I am going to convince Marinette to confess.

Nathan's POV:

I have never seen Grace like that. It's pretty cool. Who wouldn't hate Chloe any way. Well Adrien and I have most classes. I hope that grace learns that she has more to what she knows. I can hear the girls talking probably about Adrien. Then I felt paper scratch against my back.

"Ack!" I quietly shouted. I turned around to see Grace looking down and holding a note. I grabbed it and saw what it said.

 **Nat,**

 **How are you. We have got to get Mari and Adrien together! Well now we have to wait until a akuma comes then we can create costumes! Lets sit together at lunch okay? Also, Convince Adrien to sit with you so Marinette can sit with him.**

 **Your BFF,**

 **Grace M.**

Sometimes she gets plan immediately out of her head. When I turned to my right Nino and Adrien were looking at me. Nino was smirking, his face didn't help me.

 **Grace POV:**

I saw what happened. I couldn't help but giggle. Class went on and periods went by until lunch came. I went and got my lunch and sat down. Marinette and Alya Came over. Soon enough so did the guys. I saw Nino was teasing Nathan about the letter. A smirk started to appear on my lips. We talked and I encouraged Marinette to talk to Adrien. I got to the topic of fashion. Surprisingly she didn't stutter. Yass! Nat and I talked about our plan of when a Akuma comes.

When an Akuma attacks, I become Mystera, a superhero who causes confusion and chaos to the akumatized villain(Like Chat Noir's Cataclysm). I fight with a disc that doubles as a shield. Nat becomes The GGamer, a superhero that is able to control a certain object. Nat fights with an arm tablet and creates weapons and uses them. So after lunch Marinette was squealing.

"OMG I talked to Adrien and I didn't stutter!" She squealed.

"Good job Marinette you can communicate with Adrien so soon you can tell him you like him!" I said. We went to our classes until the school day was over. The homework I got was easy but it was a lot more than I was used to. Nat and I walked home. While we were walking we suddenly heard screams. Oh No! An Akuma!


	3. Chapter 2

I Grabbed Nat's wrist and went into an empty alley. I started to put force into my hand and golden sparks came out. Cool! I then started to continued to make sparks. I felt my transformation happening. When I looked down My suit was hot pink and it had dark purple question marks. It also had the features I thought of. Nathan did the same except he produced silver sparks. His suit was green and black. He also had the features he wanted. Once we transformed, we ran over to the scene. Ladybug and Chat were coming I could sense it. The Akumatized person was a little girl. Her best friend had betrayed her for his other friends.

"I am Loneshine as long as I'm here no one shall be friends!" She started to point rays at people and immediately they went and started to fight each other. I started to throw my disc and it hit Loneshine she became dazed. I searched and saw where the akuma was. It was in her necklace that had a half heart. I flew over(Yes, I flew over) and I didn't see it but she started to shoot her lasers I dodged them and used my shield the best I could then all of the sudden I saw GGamer started to attack Loneshine.

"Mystera watch out!"I came out of my trance and started to shield my self from the lasers. I ran over and I decided to use my power. My suit seemed to immediately produce this purple ball. I threw it at Loneshine. She became dizzy and acting like a chicken. I ran to get the necklace and ripped it off her neck and stepped on it. When the akuma started to fly, Nat and I pointed our fingers to the sky and said, "Magic Mysteries!" Sparks were flying and the akuma got purified and the city went back to normal.

We then did a special handshake(hive five: high low, then fist bust). We then looked around to see Alya coming towards us.

"Hey are you going to be the new heroes of Paris?"

"Um we are planning to talk to ladybug and Chat Noir but we came here a bit too early and decided to take down the akuma then talk to them" GGamer replied.

"We may even get to work with them." I added

"I think its a good time to stop here with the questions so we can talk to the pairing See ya!" We hurried and saw Ladybug and Chat on a roof.

"Hey I guess you saw us handling the akuma." I said.

"Yes and you were fine." Ladybug answered.

"Guess you need some practice before you become purrfect." Chat added. Me and ladybug groaned. GGamer was laughing.

"Good pun bruh." He said through his laughter.

"Well you guys are not punny at all!" I said."but anyway we are not trying to replace you guys, we are just trying to help the load."

"Chat, Ladybug will like your puns sometime and she wont be able to controller laughter." GGamer Said.  
"Yeah right" ladybug shouted.

"We have to go, a lot of homework to do, So see ya!" So I ran in the direction of the house and Nat went the other way so it's seems like we aren't living together. I detransformed and went inside the house. Soon enough he arrived. After an hour Nat and I finished our homework when I all then realized that we are going to live in the same HOUSE! We only have hanged out but never anything like a sleepover. Oh well at least it's not one queen bed thing and we're in different rooms. I will adjust soon.

We still had time before bed so we watched a movie on the couch.

"Grace, I think we should convince Marinette and Adrien to get together, they think it's easier to keep their identities to themselves but it's really more complicated."

"Yeah I agree with you Nat we should start tomorrow to try and get them together we should even talk to Alya and Nino about it." The next thing I knew Nat was shaking me to wake up and go to my room. I lazily went over and set my alarm and went to sleep. Then I saw myself in a field and Marinette Adrien was across from me. We I looked to my right Nat was also there he then leaned to kiss my cheek It all felt hazy but nice. We were talking then all of he sudden Marinette only made beeping sounds and got louder and louder and louder and I couldn't take it.

" No, No No!" I screamed.

* * *

So here's the chapter. I'll try to update as much as I can. I am deciding if I should to OCxOC as well as ladyNoir and Adrienette. Give a reply and tell me what you think. Also, visit my new blog to follow along. Thank you for the nice comments! It helps my with my writing esteem especially with an eleven year old writing her first fanfict.

-Liliy


	4. Chapter 3

"Ack!" When I looked up I was in my room. ON EARTH. I saw my alarm clock flashing I kept hitting the snooze button. It didn't work then all of a sudden I was in the TV dimension. My alarm clock was still going off. I immediately turned it off. Oh boy Nat wouldn't do that would he? No it was only a dream. I went and took a shower and put on my clothes. I started to make breakfast. Nathan came to the kitchen. We ate peacefully and got our backpacks and started to walk.

"Hey Nat why are you so quiet today?" I asked.

"Oh I just seem out of it I had a weird dream." He replied.

"So did I."I said quietly and soon enough we were at school. I went over to where Alya and Marinette were. Of course they were talking about Adrien mean it's exiting to hear but she won't do anything about it. I've read enough fanfictions in my dimension to know they need to find out each others Identity in order to get together. Well I guess Nat and I will just have to do that.

The bell rang I ran over to the classroom. I sat down in Marinette's row. Soon enough everyone else came in I already was going to get Nat in on a personal goal to reveal their identities and get together I mean get them together and then we can go back. I immediately wrote this plan down and passed it down. Not to mention a bit

 **Marinette's POV**

I saw Grace writing a note probably to Nathaniel. They probably are dating. Maybe they were dating and they came to Paris to live with each other but have to go to school! Maybe not but they must be dating though. Once she passed the note I was going to ask her the question.

"Hey Grace." I started.

"Yeah ¿Que pasa?"She replied. What the heck did she say.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh what's up!" She answered

"How are you and Nathaniel?" I asked. If their not dating it wouldn't seem like I was just asking about their friendship but idk.

"We're fine. Did you think we were in that kind of relationship?" she asked.

"It seemed like it you too are really close."

"Well we are close that's true but we're just best friends not anything else."

She was smiling when she said this but you can see that there was sadness in her eyes. Did she want them to be together? She started to type something on her phone. All of a sudden Alya, Adrien, Nino, and my phone buzzed,. I read the text.

 _Grace: Hey you guys Why don't we hang out at my house today?_

Cool, Grace is inviting us over! Why didn't she invite Nathan? Maybe she doesn't want him to come. I send my answer. I stared at the conversation.

 _Alya: Sure I'm able to come_

 _Me: So am I_

 _Nino: So am I_

 _Adrien: I am free after 4 I have a photo shoot_

 _Grace: Okay I got a plan meet me at the park at 4:15 and then we'll go to my house_

So that's the plans for today. I can''t wait till I see her house. OMG! Adrien's going to be there what will I wear!

 **Nathaniel's POV**

She was inviting them over. We were going to really know the quartet. Phase one of LadyNoir/Adrienette to come. My dream was bothering me. Grace kissed me. That would never happen. I literally just heard her say that we are just friends. Well we'll see what is to come.

 **Grace's POV**

So then class was quiet in terms of communication. I was not going to fail this class even if weren't going to stay here long(It helps me practice for later in school). So soon enough lunch was here. I asked the group what they wanted to do and we decided on watching a movie and doing some games. The end of the day was coming to an end. As soon as the bell rang I said good bye to the group and raced against Nathaniel. He won of course. I am not in shape! We cleaned the house. When I say cleaned put colored clothes in the washing machine and hid the rest in our closets. The next thing we knew it was 4:05. We started to walk to the park. Once we arrived it was 4:10. We decided to talk.

"Hey so we should let the Ladybug and Chat deal with the next Akuma right?"He asked.

"Yeah sure we'll watch to get an idea of what to do." I answered. Alya and Nino came here first then Adrien. Marinette came last.

"Okay everyone's here lets go."I said.

 **Marinette's POV**

Hmm. Why is Nathaniel here. I thought she didn't invited Nathan. Maybe she invited him after school. Well I'll find out soon enough. We walked over to this beige house. This must be Grace's house. We walked to the living room.

"Guys This is the house Nat and I live in." What?! Nathan and Grace live together?

 **Grace's POV**

I think that was the right thing to do. We have to trust some people. I saw the look on Nathaniel's face. It was priceless.

"Wait you two live together?" Alya questioned.

"Yeah we do." Nat answered.

"Are you two an item?" She asked. I could see Nat's face grow a bit red. Mine probably did two.

"No we are not together." he said. "We just live together."

"Okay _I believe that._ " She replied."Lets go to the couch!" She did the superman pose and ran to the couch. Alya was in on getting Marinette and Adrien together so here was the seating arrangements: Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Me, and Nat. I really wanted to give advice to Marinette. I guess I'll just do it by text. The movie hadn't started it was just credits. Alya got up to make popcorn. Marinette started to panic. I decided to text her. Marinette's phone buzzed it read: Marinette strike up a conversation with him try to think of him as chat noir even if it's impossible.

 **Marinette's POV**

I tried to talk to Adrien even with his glowing green eyes. I thought of him as chat instead of Adrien.

"Hey Ch-Adrien," I'm off to a good start I didn't stutter.

"Yes Marinette?" He said. He's talking too me. Just focus Marinette.

"I noticed that we don't really know each other that well so we can play 20 questions while Alya is making popcorn?" I think I did okay. Keep going I am going to have to thank Grace later.

"Sure we can play 20 questions."He replied. Yes I owe grace one.

 **Grace POV**

I saw Marinette and Adrien getting along well. Yes! Well now we can enjoy the rest of the evening. Alya came back into the room and we watched the movie. The movie was awesome unfortunately I wasn't able to see the end of it.

 **Alya POV**

Once the Movie ended I looked around. Marinette was leaning against Adrien and he was leaning on her and the same for Grace and Nathaniel. I got an idea. I took out my phone and I took pictures. This was too cute. I looked at the time. It was 7:00. I picked up the phone I ordered 2 pizzas. I decided to wake them lovebirds up. I shook them and they were dazed.

"Guys wake up! The pizza's coming soon!"I yelled.

 **Grace POV**

Alya's yell woke me up. I was still very tired. I found out that Captain time sends us $100 a week so we have money to buy stuff. We started to play Just Dance until the pizza came. We ate and talked then it was time for them to go. I was going to go to bed.

"Goodnight Nat!" I yelled.

"Goodnight Grace." He replied. Unknown to them that Only ten minutes after they fell asleep Alya sent the picture of them cuddling.

* * *

Hey guys!

This is the latest chapter of TV dimensions. On fiction Press i made a story on Grace becoming a Dimension Traveling Agent. Please Review and tell me what to improve on.


	5. Chapter 4

**Grace's POV**

Ugh! I was so tired. I really should have went to sleep early oh wait, We were watching a movie Yesterday with the group. Wait! What day is it? I went to check my went phone. It was only 5:00am. Phew! But it was Thursday. I quickly just turned on my phone alarm and went to get another good hour of sleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm was ringing. I looked at my phone and turned it off. I got up to go to my room and I got ready. When I went to the kitchen Nathan was there eating cereal. I went over and ate cereal. Something must have happened. Nat is not talking to me. I wonder why. Everything seemed to go well yesterday.

 **Nathaniel's POV**

She must have not checked what Alya sent her. I shouldn't be shunning her. It was nice to see Marinette and Adrien I do agree with Grace they would be a cool couple. I could stand seeing the picture but not the caption. It was so inappropriate. Well now Adrien and Nino are not going to stop bothering me for a long while. We kept eating in peace until she broke the silence.

"Nat why aren't you talking to me?" She asked. I sighed I knew she would ask sometime.

"Check your phone and you'll see" I answered. She picked up her phone. As soon as she did her face was red despite her being half African American. Her face kept going from red to her skin color.

"Um, I uh, well uh, I don't, um." She couldn't even come up with words I felt like laughing. But I decided not to.

"Yeah I saw it this morning." I said."I think Alya is planning to do something, alt least Marinette had a moment with Adrien."

"Yeah I guess but now Marinette and Alya will try to get me with you, and Nino and Adrien will probably gonna try to do the same."

"That's true but I will be prepared, I have the controller" I said.

"Bruh." She answered. But it lightened her mood.

 **Grace's POV**

The picture. THE PICTURE! When I look at the caption it read,"Omg look at them they claim to just be friends but this is proof they must be doing stuff _while they're alone._ Oh boy that was a blow to my head. At least Nat and I won't stop talking because of the um picture. After our discussion I took some time to check my homework.

The next thing that happened was that we started to walk to school. I could see Nino and Alya talking. Marinette then came in as soon as she saw Adrien she looked away and blushed. So Alya sent all the pictures to me, Nat, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino received the pictures. Well here comes the OTP ships. I like shipping people not including my self in the ship.

 **Marinette's POV**

Yes, I saw the pictures. I totally ship Grace and Nathaniel. I hope Adrien won't think that it's weird that I fell asleep. Oh no! If he does then we won't get married have 3 kids, and a hamster! It's better if I don't talk to him. I rush to talk to Alya who had just finished her conversation with Nino.

"Marinette, let's no only get you and Adrien together but also Grace and Nathaniel!"

"Oh yeah they seem to be perfect for each other even though their relationship is strictly platonic."I said.

"Yeah, I'll tell you the plan..." So I know Adrien and I are meant to be I know that they are really perfect for each other, Then I saw Nino talking to Adrien. Nino and Adrien must be part of the plan too. Then I looked at Nat and Grace. They looked confused. Well this plan is for their greater good.

 **Grace POV**

Okay. Yeah they are concocting a plan. Soon I know something bad is going to happen. Wait are Nat and I akuma resistant. Captain Time Come in! _Grace yes how are you?_ Good and I am wondering more about the powers. _Oh Yes, You can use some of your powers out of the magic suit and some that come with the suit._ _Flying and of course magic are a few to list you will find out more as long as you go._ _But all people who have a Miraculous and you two are not exactly akuma resistant. When love is involved that's the breaking point otherwise that term could be used._ _._ That was a bit of help. I guess. The fist bell rang and I walked over to class. As soon as the planners(yes that's what I'm gonna call them) got in We sat down.

"Oh my goodness look at the losers."Chloe remarked.  
"Shut up Chloe."Nathan Said.

"Why should I be following a commoner like you." Chloe said back.

"When your dad isn't the mayor anymore you have nothing to do with the enemies you made."He said.

"What are you talking about everyone loves me!"She said.

"Yeah right" Nat whispered into my ear. I snickered.

"Oh yeah you two losers are perfect for each other, you should leave back to America."Oh that's it. She hasn't even been there. With her Snobby attitude I bet she would've be slapped.

"Chloe I would love if **you** were in America. Then you would see how you would be treated."

"I would be treated like a queen!" She replied. Mm-hmm yeah right.

"No you would be thrown in a dumpster and beaten up."

"Yeah right."she said quietly. Then the teacher came in.

"Attention class! On Monday we are going to do a partner project. Each pair of partners are going to do a different project." Then the chattering started. I hope that our little group of six will be divided. Adrien with Marinette, Alya with Nino, and yes me and him. Well I can wait for that to happen. The rest of the day was boring until lunch. I sat down where the group usually sits. They seemed to be playing truth or dare.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Oh hey Grace go sit across from Nathan." Alya said. I heard snickers but I just went down to sit.

"okay grace Truth or Dare."Adrien said.

"Hmm. Truth."I answered.

"Okay If you could \anyone in the room who would it be?" I stop dead in my tracks. It's not that hard to answer this question.

"Oh um if I-I had-d to I would be comfortable Nat."I answered. Why was I stuttering well who wouldn't. I looked at Nat, he was blushing.

"So you two had the same answers!" Alya Cried. Oh man. Why did I even answer that question. We kept playing truth or dare but not anything to do with Mushy stuff. It was super funny too. Now I can help Marinette with her knitting skills and she can help me with sewing. It wasn't so bad when Alya and Nino were dared to cause they already are use to that stuff. Now we went back to class and the day was normal again. Soon the last bell rang signifying the end of the day. I went over to my locker since I left my lunch box there. When I went over there was a note. Hmm I wonder what this is.

* * *

Hey Guys!

This is a new chapter. i'm just wing this story. It will lead somewhere. I thank MiraculousLadybugFan995 and katmar1994 for the positive reviews! It helps me continue writing stories! Tell me what you think of the story and criticism is welcome!

-Liliy :)


End file.
